


Discoveries

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Reading, Pre-Tragedy of Duscur, Secrets, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Felix was beautiful. Not just handsome, beautiful in so many ways Dimitri could scarcely count them. And sitting here, looking at these sensual illustrations had awakened feelings that had been simmering for the past year.(Or, Dimitri and Feelings read porn together and Things Happen.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 35
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** pre-duscur dimilix mutual masturbation would be The Dream

_Next time you visit, there's something I want to show you. Don't tell anyone!_ Dimitri read Felix's letter every day for two weeks after receiving it and spent the next few months wondering what that something could be. Today, he would find out, and he was so excited it was hard to keep still during the carriage ride.

He practically flew out of the carriage as it stopped in front of the gates of Fraldarius manor. Felix was already outside waiting for him, and they practically ran into each other's arms and hugged like it had been two years, not two months, since they last saw each other.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night thinking about how you were coming," Felix whispered. Dimitri smiled, running his fingers through Felix's growing black hair. He could feel it was about an inch longer than last time they'd met, when Felix had announced his intentions to grow it out "just like Glenn's". Glenn _was_ handsome, but Dimitri hoped Felix wouldn't try to look _too_ much like him. He was already handsome enough on his own, especially his shy but determined smile and the way his eyes lit up whenever he was excited. And his hands, slender but strong and callused and most of all _warm_. Then there was his voice, his sensitivity, his loyalty.

Truth be told, there was virtually nothing about Felix Hugo Fraldarius that Dimitri didn't find appealing. Sometimes he wished the Fraldarius manor could be literally right next door to the castle so they could see each other all the time. Letters were wonderful, but sometimes they weren't enough. But he would be at the manor for a whole month, and he was determined to make the most of it.

His father exchanged pleasantries with Rodrigue and Lydia, then hugged Dimitri goodbye.

"You have a good time, and don't forget to write home," he said. Dimitri nodded.

"I'll have the _best_ time and I'll send you a letter every day!" He probably wouldn't, at least not _every_ day, but he'd send them as often as he could. Father left, and Felix practically dragged Dimitri towards the manor. Dimitri was still curious about this mysterious "something" Felix wanted to show him, but Rodrigue was with them and he'd promised Felix he wouldn't say anything in front of anyone else.

The morning was a whirlwind of training with Glenn, small talk with Rodrigue and Lydia, a letter from Ingrid to Glenn (one of the few things that could make Glenn flustered) and lunch in the outdoor courtyard. Dimitri had almost forgotten about the secret thing until later in the afternoon, when Rodrigue and Lydia went for a stroll into town and Glenn holed up in his room to write a letter back to Ingrid.

"Okay, now's our chance." He took Dimitri's hand and led him through the corridors, to the east wing of the manor. This was the guest wing, where relatives or friends would stay during visits; there was nothing so out of the ordinary about it except for one door that was always locked. Miklan Gautier had once tried to convince them, Sylvain, and Ingrid that it was locked because there was a crazy lady living in it and she would eat them alive if someone opened it. Luckily, they knew better than to take anything he said seriously.

Dimitri would be lying if he claimed never to be curious, but he'd never felt right about asking even Felix or Glenn about it. His stomach fluttered with anticipation as he realized he was _finally_ going to see what was behind that door.

"I found the key under Mother's jewelry box just before I wrote you that letter," Felix said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Then I snuck down one night after dinner, while Mother was reading and Father was going over some papers. It's not a crazy lady in there but you've got to promise me you won't faint. Cause I almost did when I first saw it."

"You're making me nervous," Dimitri said. "But not nervous enough to turn back, so just open the door already!" Felix snorted.

"You sound just as impatient as Glenn!" He slid the key into the lock and turned it until Dimitri heard a telltale click. The door swung open, and Felix pulled Dimitri inside.

"Okay, so listen-" Dimitri gave him a look, and Felix huffed. "Fine, ruin my big dramatic moment."

"Since when did you like big dramatic moments?"

"Since I discovered _this._ " Felix pulled the curtain off of a large bookshelf, pulled a thick volume off the middle shelf, and flipped the cover open. The first page displayed a full-color illustration of a nude woman, and Dimitri's eyes widened.

Father had taught him the facts of life when he was eleven, sparing little detail and encouraging him to ask questions. The castle's library had its share of racier texts, and he'd overheard the knights and the servants talking about such things more than once. At thirteen Dimitri was curious about these things, but too embarrassed to indulge that curiosity by listening closer or reading those texts.

"Is this Glenn's?" he asked when he found his voice. Felix shook his head.

"My parents'. They all have bookmarks in them, and Glenn just dog-ears his pages," he said. "And there's a whole other shelf of them, too. Some of these are older than Father himself!" Dimitri nodded, his cheeks burning and his heart racing as Felix pulled him over to the first shelf and took down more books. "Some of them are just pictures, but there's stories, too." And suddenly Dimitri was curious, embarrassment be damned.

"Let's read them."

They sat down on the nearby chaise, legs curled up under their bodies as they huddled close and Felix began to flip through the pages. The illustrations seemed to drop in quality after the cover page, simple black outlines and lumpy figures. The sexual acts looked more like diagrams than expressions of love.

"That one looks like he's burying his face in the _ground_ instead of in..." Dimitri trailed off, stifling a chuckle. "And look at the man on the next page!"

"His dick looks like a lump he should have looked at," Felix said with a snicker. "And how can they get it on with all the arrows lying all over the floor? Wait, I guess not. Look at them floating on the top of the page." He flipped through more pages, every illustration looking sillier than the last.

Once they got bored laughing at _The Art of Lovemaking_ , Felix opened another book. This one had much more detailed illustrations all throughout; women ranging from curvy to slender, men from muscled to lithe, expressions of joy and rapture as they engaged in various intimacies.

They were barely ten pages in before Dimitri felt his body beginning to heat up, his pants tightening as he realized he was _lone in a locked room with Felix looking at pictures of people having sex._ When he dared to glance at Felix, his friend's face was as red as a tomato; the moment their eyes met Felix looked away, coughing nervously.

Dimitri had always been especially fond of Felix, even putting aside their ancestors and their fathers and that long legacy of Blaiddyd and Fraldarius partnerships. It was Dimitri Felix would run to when he was upset, anytime they had a fight Felix was always the first one to apologize and want to make up, and during their winter visits they'd grown used to sleeping in the same bed, huddled under the quilts. Sometimes Dimitri would wake up to find Felix nestled under his arm, head on his shoulder, and it felt so _right._

Felix was beautiful. Not just handsome, beautiful in so many ways Dimitri could scarcely count them. And sitting here, looking at these sensual illustrations had awakened feelings that had been simmering for the past year.

Suddenly, Felix closed the book, his gaze met Dimitri's, and the room became almost uncomfortably warm as Dimitri realized he wasn't the only one getting hot and bothered.

"You're hard."

"So are you," Felix muttered. "The first time I came here I only really looked at the older books and they were too silly to get hard over. I didn't think about the other ones."

"I guess not." Dimitri licked suddenly-dry lips. "Felix..."

"I want to touch you." Felix's face turned even redder, as if that were possible. "Look, maybe I _did_ know what'd happen, maybe I...yeah, there's a lot of stupid books in here, but the truth is I _like_ you, I really like you, and lately every time I think about you my heart goes crazy and sometimes-"

"Felix," Dimitri gently cut him off, "me too. I mean, I feel the same way. Sometimes I even dream about us...like that." Felix put the book on a nearby nightstand, shifting to press his hands against Dimitri's chest.

"Me too," he practically panted. "Dimitri, you're all I've ever wanted." And Felix's lips were clumsily pressing against his, Dimitri kissing back eagerly; he pulled Felix closer and let out a groan as he felt their clothed erections against each other. When they broke for air, Felix stood up and led Dimitri over to a nearby bed. "We'll have more room here."

"And we should get undressed." That was no big deal, they'd undressed together plenty of times in the past and even bathed together. Of course, that was all _before_ Dimitri realized he was falling for his best friend. Before they closed themselves up in a hidden room to look at erotic pictures together and made out and declared their attraction to each other.

Fully naked, Dimitri let his gaze drift over his friend. Felix was growing a bit more muscle, but his form remained lithe and agile. His eyes were drawn to a spot on Felix's ribcage, a birthmark he'd somehow never noticed before. When their eyes met, Felix sat down and patted the bed beside him.

They sat silently for a few minutes, neither one sure of how to start until Dimitri took the initiative and placed his hand on Felix's chest. Felix did the same to him, and they began a slow, careful, awkward exploration of each other's bodies with nervous kisses intermingled throughout. Every touch elicited a different sound; a moan, a gasp, a squeak.

"Your hands feel good."

"Yours feel better," Felix murmured. "But...move them lower. I really want-"

"I do, too." Dimitri swallowed, his hand soon level with Felix's full erection. This was the first time he'd ever looked up close at a real penis other than his own, much less touched one; his fingers tentatively brushed the shaft and it twitched slightly. It wasn't the "proud, turgid rod of silk-covered steel" he'd seen described during his brief, embarrassed peeks at the raunchier books in the castle library, but it felt _good_ under his fingertips.

" _Dimitri..._ " Felix's hand immediately moved lower, and Dimitri yelped as he felt calloused fingers running up and down his own cock. "You're bigger than me."

"Not that much," Dimitri murmured, stroking a little more firmly. "Mm, that feels really-ah, slow down a little!"

"Don't rub it so hard," Felix gasped in response. As good as it felt they weren't synced up very well, it took a few moments before they found a rhythm and even then it was a bit clumsy. In the increasingly racy dreams he'd had about Felix it was always perfectly in sync, but right now that was the furthest thing from his mind. The heat of Felix's body so close to his, the warmth of his fingers, the look in his eyes; this was really happening and it was better than any dream.

He drew Felix in for another kiss, tentatively wrapping his hand around him and stroking a little faster. The squeeze Felix gave him in response sent flickers of flame all throughout his body, Dimitri's cock throbbing as he moaned against Felix's lips. They held tightly to each other as the touches and squeezes and strokes became more urgent.

"D-Dimitri," his friend gasped as they broke the kiss, "Dimitri, Dimitri...! I'm so-"

"Me too!" Dimitri groaned, arching his hips. "Felix, please, faster, more...!"

"I want to come with you. I know that probably won't happen, but I want to!" Felix let out a cry, swelling in his grasp, and Dimitri pulled him closer.

"We can try-!" The heat racing through him was overwhelming, he forgot about everything around them and everything that had come before. " _Felix-!_ " Faster, harder, closer; all the times Dimitri had done this himself put together couldn't measure up to the anticipation of what was coming. To his amazement they _did_ release at the same time, Felix's sticky release coating his hand as the sensations within Dimitri burst and he let out a yell.

By the time he started to come back down, Felix already had, slumped against his shoulder. His shoulders rose and fell as he panted, his hair was a mess, and his cheeks were bright red. Dimitri's vision was still a little fuzzy and so was the lingering heat that clung to him.

"We're all sticky," Felix muttered, lifting his head. "It's nice, though. I mean...that was..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm glad you were the first one to ever do that for me."

"Me too. I mean, I'm glad you were the first for me." Dimitri brushed Felix's hair away from his face. "So, you think there's any reason for us to keep reading those books?" Felix smiled.

"We've got time before Mother and Father get back. So...yeah."

They cleaned up as best they could with the pitcher of water and cloths sitting beside the bed (Dimitri tried not to think of _why_ they'd be there), quietly got dressed, and settled onto the bed with several more books. Whenever they'd come across a picture or a chapter detailing acts between two men, this time Dimitri allowed himself a moment or two to imagine himself and Felix in such positions.

That night as he wrote his first letter home to Father, he mentioned that his and Felix's relationship "may have started to change." _But,_ Dimitri thought, his cheeks flushing as he looked down at his left hand, _he doesn't need to know how or why._


End file.
